The Prophesied two: A Dying Star
by MistonDawn
Summary: That clans are forced to move from their territories due to a large group of badgers. On top of that two young apperintices are given a prophecy. Skypaw and Littlepaw have no idea of what will happen. Darkness will rise... (Rated T cause it's warriors) WRITERS BLOCCCCK
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! I've always wondered what a cats life would be like if they had the elemental powers so I thought, why not make a story about it? And that's how this story came to be! Now enough of my chit-chat, time to get to the story!**

 **Prologue**

A pale brown tabby cat slipped through the forest to the Moon Pool and settled down beside it. He sighed in relief as he slowly realized he could take a break from hiding from the badgers and rest. _Well here goes nothing_. The tom thought as he drifted into an uneasy sleep. He woke up is the shining hunting grounds of starclan.

"Grass-star! Grass-star are you here?" He yowled anxiously pacing the ground sending tiny stars flying off the grass.

Thinking of the last time to two leaders met, the tom tried to remember any hints to were the black she-cat might be. The chestnut tree!

She had said something about a chestnut tree on an island near the end of the river. The cat turned around looking for any signs of water. Once seeing none he tasted the air and detected the refreshing scent of water downhill.

He started to run down the hill and into the lush forest. Suddenly, there was a loud yowl of exictment making him spin around in surprise. A black and white she-cat appeared from the top of the hill chasing a rabbit clearly not noticing the living cat.

The brown tom felt a ache of loneliness when he recognized the cat, his mother. "Nightbreeze!" He called to the she-cat. When she heard her name she spun around and instantly saw her son at the bottom of the hill.

"Acornstar!" Nightbreeze said happily running down the hill to meet her son. Acornstar took in her firmilar scent.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked him after a few moments.

"Grass-star, do you know where she is?" He meowed absently staring into the starry trees. "You want to ask her a question." Nightbreeze muttered.

"One that cannot be answered by anyone else."

"I will take you to her." She flicked her tail sadly.

"Great! But where exactly is she?"Acornstar meowed brushing along side a patch of ferns.

"Follow me." Nightbreeze led Acornstar downriver the a small island. They traveled for a few minutes before Nightbreeze turned around."I must go now." The two cats touched noses briefly then his mother bounded away into the undergrowth.

Acornstar let out a small sigh before crouching down and sliding under the small bramble thicket. He meowed in annoyance as he felt the thorns tug at his fur alerting the other leader."Come out Acornstar, I know your there." He heard the former Thunderclan leaders meow filled with amusement.

Acornstar felt like a kit again as he ran over to his former leader. Grass-stars brown tabby pelt was smooth and her eyes bright; a lot different than from when she was on her last live."Do you remember all those moons ago when I was your mentor?" Grass-star said stretching then standing up.

He sighed and let his mind drift back to the time when he was just a carefree apperintice, just playing is the snow with his brother. Grass-stars voice sounded in his ear snapping him back into reality.

"Water will light with stars to guide and air will destroy the darkness that lasts forever will bring balance to light and dark." Grass-star recited the prophecy.

"Yes they are the ones." She meowed before Acornstar could asked his question. _Really?_ He and thought. His deputys kit? That kit had been acting strange and different from normal kits. Acornstar had come to see if they were the ones.

"The phrophized two." Grass-stars meow softly echoed around the clearing.

 **And.. Prologue finished! :D Read & Review! Oh! And don't forget to answer the Question of the day! **

**Question of the day: what do you think of this story so far?**

 **I just realized that in almost all of my sentences in the authors notes and in an exclamation point lol.**

 **Littlekit: duh**

 **Me:*pushes Littlekit into the nursery*your not supposed to come in yet!**

 **Retail: everyone have a good day/night! And answer the question!**

 **~Sunmist**


	2. 2 Allegiances

**Here we go again! :D This chapter is the allegiance, next chapter will be the first actual chapter. I'm updating twice today. :)**

 **CupkakeGalore: thanks for the review! :)**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors.**

 **Allegiances**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:** Acornstar- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Smoketail- Dark gray tom with green eyes and a white belly, paws, and tailtip

 **Medicine cat:** Brownpool: Dusty brown she-cat with light brown eyes

 **Warriors:**

Blackwhisker- black tom with pale blue eyes

Dovestorm- light gray she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apperintice, Graypaw_

Volenose- Brown tom with stormy blue eyes

Redpelt- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnfeather- light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Rabbithop- gray tabby tom with light amber eyes

Bettlefur- Black tom with white paws and green eyes

Bluetail- Grayish-bluish she-cat with blue eyes

Shadeclaw- Black she-cat with icy blue eyes

 _Apperintice, Duskpaw_

Gingerfur- light ginger she-cat with pale amber eyes

Blazeheart- Bright ginger tom with blue eyes

 _Apperintice, Spottedpaw_

Stormclaw- stormy gray tom with green eyes

Cloudstrike- white she-cat with pale gray splotches and blue eyes

 _Apperintice, Dewpaw_

Sunpool- white she-cat with ginger swirls and green eyes

Foxpelt- ginger tom with green eyes

Bagerstrike- black and white tom with yellow eyes

 _Apperintice, Ashpaw_

Aldertail- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Apperintices**

Graypaw- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Duskpaw- dusty brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dewpaw- light ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Spottedpaw- tortiseshell tom with amber eyes

Ashpaw- light gray she-cat with darker gray flecks and blue eyes

 **Queens**

Icestorm- white she-cat with amber eyes _( Skykit, light gray she-cat with sky blue eyes. Boulderkit, dark gray tom with amber eyes. Birdkit, light ginger she-cat with green eyes and russet paws. Willowkit, gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. Littlekit, golden tom with leaf green eyes.)_

Leafsplash- mottle brown she-cat with green eyes. _(Bramblekit, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Snowkit, white tom with amber eyes. Deerkit, brown tom with blue eyes. Jaykit, gray tabby tom with blue .)_

Dewmist- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Sandclaw- tan she-cat with green eyes

 **Elders**

Mosspelt- brown tom with amber eyes

Breezeclaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:** Stormstar- dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Frogtail- brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

 _Apperintice, Fogpaw_

 **Medicine cat:** Mintleaf- brown and white she-cat with green eyes

 _Apperintice, Reedpaw_

 **Warriors**

Darkrain- Black she-cat with forest green eyes

Streamfall- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Amberpool- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apperintice, Hollypaw_

Swiftfoot- white tom with green eyes

Dappleleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Ferretstripe- light brown she-cat with green eyes

 _Apperintice, Toadpaw_

Frostflower- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Snowpelt- light gray tom with blue eyes. Blind in left eye

Robinflight- dusty brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Finchfeather- golden tom with amber eyes

 _Apperintice, Lightpaw_

Palefur- very pale gray tom with blue eyes

 **Apperintices**

Lightpaw- light ginger tom with dark green eyes

Fogpaw- white she-cat with gray swirls and blue eyes

Toadpaw- black and brown tom with green eyes

Hollypaw- dark brown almost black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens**

Shimmerfur- silver she-cat with blue eyes _(stonekit, gray tom with amber eyes. Mousekit, light gray tom with blue eyes. Morningkit, light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.)_

Bluestorm- Grayish-bluish she-cat with green eyes and a white tailtip

 **Elders**

Larkwing- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Greystorm- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:** Splashstar- mottle brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Goldenstorm- pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Mudfoot- light brown tom with dark brown paws and green eyes.

 **Warriors**

Windfeather- tan tom with very pale blue eyes

 _Apperintice, Ravenpaw_

Green-nose- small dusty brown tom with green eyes.

Echocloud- sliver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Fernmist- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Frostflower- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Silverstrike- gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws

 _Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Forestclaw- dark brown tom with bright green eyes

Brackenheart- pale golden tom with dark blue eyes

Sedgecloud- light gray she-cat with darker gray flecks and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

Nightblaze- black tom with dark amber eyes

Lightningstorm- bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Beetail- tan tom with black stripes and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Pikepaw_

Honeymist- pale ginger sheo with green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Pikepaw- dark ginger tom with blue eyes and white paws, belly, and tailtip

Ravenpaw- completely black tom with icy blue eyes

Mistpaw- white she-cat with light gray swirls and amber eyes

Minnowpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw- black she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Mossflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes _(kits: Oak-kit, brownish-red tom with yellow eyes. Vinekit, brown tom with green eyes)_

Goldenstorm- deputy _(kits: bright ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes)_

Dawnmist- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Elders**

Stripewhisker- white tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

Fishtail- black tom with blue eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:** Leafstar- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Lakefeather- dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Darknose- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Featherpaw_

 **Warriors**

Sageclaw- Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Burnpaw_

Firestorm- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Splashpaw_

Thrushfeather- small brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dustbreeze- tan tom with brown spots and yellow eyes

Snowstorm- white she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Breezepaw_

Seedflight- black and white tom with green eyes

Riverflight- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Brightmist- ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Moleclaw- grayish-brownish tom with amber eyes

Eaglefeather- dark brown tom with a white belly and amber eyes

Flowertail- creamy colored she-cat with green eyes

Leapordpelt- ginger she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Dawnpaw_

Patchfeather- black and white tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Featherpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes

Burnpaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Splashpaw- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepaw- black she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Shadowflight- black she-cat with green eyes _(kits: Brichkit- white and gray tom with blue eyes. Rosekit- white she-cat with yellow eyes)_

Poolfeather- small gray she-cat with amber eyes _(kits: Wrenkit- light brown she-cat with green eyes)_

 **Elders**

Tansyheart- golden she-cat with light green eyes

Ripplepool- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **See you all in a few minutes! XD**


	3. 3 Chapter 2

**Yey! Chapter one is finally out! This is Littlekits chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on this**

 **Enjoying this story so far? :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Sunlight flickered through the branches and into the hollow. The clearing was dotted with cats as they talked and got ready for protals. Over near a large bramble thicket five young kits were scampering across the clearing under the watchful eyes of their mother.

"Come on Willowkit! Can't catch me!" Littlekit yowled playfully across the clearly to his sister. The warm Green-leaf breeze blew gently throught his fur as Willowkit turned her head towards accepting the challenge, she jumped to her paws and ran across the clearing. He nimbly dodged his sisters outstretched paws and ran to his brother.

Littlekit quickly hid behind his brother, Boulderkit, and his sister,Skykit, who had dosed off is the sun. Turning around briefly, he spotted his friend, Bramblekit playing with Deerkit. Hearing pawsteps thuding against the ground, he snapped his head around to see Willowkit speeding towards him blue eyes wide with excitement. He crouched down and was about to leap on Willowkit as she ran towards him when he heard a yowl,"Attack!"

Birdkit jumped the startled kit squashing him to the ground. "Get off!" Littlekit protested as the ginger kit sat on top of him. Before she could reply the two kits heard a stern meow from the entrance of the nursery. "Kits! Either play nice or don't play at all."

" Ok Icestorm." Littlekit heard Skykit, the oldest of the five kits, meow sleeply from behind him then she yawned and stood up. _I wonder where she's going?_ Littlekit thought suspiciously but then shrugged it off. _Probably to the dirtplace._ He winced as Birdkits paw accidentally slipped it his ear as shestarted to get off of him.

" Let's go talk to Duskpaw and Graypaw!" Willowkit suggested once Birdkit got off of Littlekit. Littlekit and Birdpaw nodded and the three kits scampered over to the apperintices, their pelt baring many scars from the badgers. They were muttering quietly about something but when they sw the three kits they stopped.

Not long ago a large group of badgers moved into the territory between the four clans anf the moonpool. Many cats had been killed trying to get rid of them And some badly injured.

'Hello! What can we do for you?" Spottedpaw meowed happily from the entrance of the apperintice den. "Um.. We were wondering if you could tell us a story." Littlekit meowed awkwardly causing Ashpaw to let out a how's of annoyance. "Ask the elders, not the apperintices." She hissed before stomping into the den.

Spottedpaw gave them an apologist look then followed his sister. "Now what story would you like to hear?" Duskpaw asked flicking her tail back and fourth while Graypaw wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Can you tell us how Dewpaw was injured?" Willowkit asked quietly to the two Apperintices.

Graypaw eyes filled with greif as he heard the name of Duskpaws and his injured sister and Duskpaw turned her head towards the ground not meeting the kits gaze.

"We will. Only for you guys." Graypaw meowed looking at Willowkit. Littlekit snorted quietly even thou he felt bad for the young cats.

"We were waited on the hills for Cloudstrike to give the signal to attack the badgers by surprise when Shadowclan came out of nowhere and attacked the badgers." Silence. " Then Cloudstrike gave the order to attack and.." Graypaw closed his eyes not being able to finish the story.

Imedantly Littlekit felt a surge of sympathy for the apperintice. "It will be ok. I bet she's very proud of you." Littlekits sister whispered into Graypaws ear. Spottedpaw, who had walked out of the apperintice den to listen, gave them a grateful look.

Straightening up, Graypaw meowed ," I think I can continue now" Duskpaw gave her brother a hard stare as if she was saying _really?_

"So me and Duskpaw were fighting a badger and..." Graypaws voice trailed off again. Littlekit rolled his eyes and mentally agreed with Duskpaw look towards Graypaw.

Littlekit was about to say something when Duskpaw continued the story. " Graypaw and I were fighting a badger. I was clawing at the badgers face and it swung at me and that's how I got this." Duskpaw lightly put her tail on a scar on her left ear.

"And Graypaw was clawing its stomach and it kicked out at him and that's how he got this." Littlekit leaned forward to see the scar on Graypaws side.

"The badger we were fighting ran away," she continued, "Then we heard a shriek behind us and we saw Dewpaw get hit by a badger," she paused for a minute. " Me and Cloudstrike ran over to fight the badger and Graypaw carried her over to Brownpool."

Littlekit could see the relief is the two apperintices eyes as they finally shared their sister story. _They must really trust us to tell us how their sister got hurt!_ Littlekit thought realizing he had never heard this story before.

"I'm sure she will make it. Brownpool is a great medicine cat." He was surprised to see one of Birdkits fiery paws resting on Graypaws shoulder.

"Thank you."Graypaw told them. "Oh. And if you see Brownpool can you ask her when we can see Dewpaw?" His eyes filled with hope as he looked at the three kits. Duskpaw rested her tail lightly on Graypaws shoulder.

"Sure." Birdkit mewed from beside Littlekit."I was going to go there anyways." _She always has her head in the medicine cats den._

"Bye." Littlekit told the two cats. Suddenly there was a scream from behind the nursery. _Skykit!_ He thought his mind racing trying to figure out why she had screamed. _Maybe she is hurt!_

"Wait!" Willowkit meowed to Littlekit frantically. Ingoring the calls of his littermates, he racing over to the back of the nursery, the sence that unfolded infront of him made him stop dead in his tracks

Snowkit layed on the ground not moving fur ruffled in all directions amber eyes glazed over. Dirt was sprayed all over the poor white kits pelt.

Turning towards his sister, he noticed Skykit had a purplish-bluish wind above her head then poof! It was gone. Littlekit blinked his eyes multiple times in shock before looking at her again.

"Skykit. What in the name of Starclan happened!?"

 **Well, um... I sorta started out this story a little gloomy. It will get better thou!**

 **Littlekit: it better!**

 **Sunmist: where did you come from!?**

 **Skykit: your imagination**

 **Sunmist:*gasp* reaaalllllyyyyy?!**

 **Foxleap: *pushes Sunmist away* we'll end that here. Have a good day/night!**

 **Boulderkit: and don't forget to review and answer the question of the day!**

 **Question of the day:**


	4. 4 Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)**

 **This chapter is Skykits. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Skykit felt dispear sweep over her as she stared at Littlekits horrified face. "I don't know what happened." She wouldn't bring herself to telling her little brother the truth.

She couldn't hold back her tears as she crouched down beside Snowkits cold body. She pressed her nose deep into Snowkits white fur.

"Kits! Why in the name of Starclan are you behind the nursey! You know you're not..." Icestorms voice trailed off in shock when she saw the dead kit laying on the ground.

"What happened?" Their mother demanded looking at the two kits. Skykit looked at the ground.

"We were playing and Snowkit fell of the ledge and didn't get up." Littlekit meowed standing in front of her. Skykit felt a flash of warmth for her brother. "Ok." Icestorm meowed looking rather confused. Their mother picked up the little kit.

After Icestorm left Skykit looked up at the sky through the tree branches in wonder and fear. "What happened?" Littlekit asked her again. "The air." She replied sharing a glance with her brother.

"Let's go find Bramblekit, Deerkit, and Jaykit." She was startled by the sadness in Littlekits meow. _Mousebrain!_ She called herself. _Littlekit likes Bramblekit! And, their brother just died because of me!_ Sighing, she followed him out from behind the den and into the clearing.

 _There!_ Skykit saw Bramblekit playing with Birdkit, Boulderkit, and Willowkit. Heart heavy, she walked over to them. "Got you!" Willowkit jumped on top of Skykit. "Get off!" She hissed at her sister who recoiled and gave her a hurt look.

"Sorry, I'm having a bad day." Skykit muttered and Birdkit was instantly at her side. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Birdkit meowed eyes concern. "I'm fine." She brushed past her sister.

Skykit was about to say something else but Smoketail came over to them. "Acornstar wants to see you five." Her dad gestured to her and her littermates. Terrified that someone had told him about what happened, she slowly followed him to the leaders den.

"Have you ever done something you couldn't explain?" The leader of Thunderclan asked them his voice slightly quivering. Skykit and Littlekit exchanged a glance with Littlekit then with the rest of her siblings.

"Why?" Skykit meowed standing up and giving their leader a look. "Don't look like that, I received a prophecy a few moons ago."

"About us!?" Willowkit squeaked.

"About two of you with unimaginable powers." Acornstar meowed intently. "Is that why you've been watching us so closely?" Birdkit meowed cocking her head.

Yes, we believe that the powers have something to do with the elements." Brownpool said

"Why?" Littlekit asked crouching down. _Wow we ask so many questions!_ She thought in awe and amusement.

"The prophecy says something about it. Water will light with stars to guide, and with air the darkness that lasts forever will be destroyed and it will bring glance to the light and dark." _What In the name of Starclan?_ Skykit thought. _Is that the prophecy?._

"How will we know who has it?" Boulderkit piped up from his place between Birdkit and Smoketail. Skykit glanced at the roof of the cave and remembered the incident earlier. Her stomach clenched at the thought.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~Flashback~••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _"Come on Skykit let's go place behind the nursery!" Snowkit meowed to her causing her to let out a small trill of delight. She loved to play with the younger kits of Leafsplashs litter. "Okay!" Skykit followed the white kit behind the nursery._

 _"Boulderkit taught me the hunting crouch." Snowkit commented with a slight sneer in his voice that she barely detected._ _Whats gotten into him?_ _She thought uneasily glancing at the kit._

 _"He's so much better than you." Snowkit sneered hitting her hard on the head. Skykit felt her eyes water anything the wind came. She cloudnt remember what happened after that, she could remember seeing the little white kit go flying in the air then landing with a plop._

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•Fashback over ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~_

You will find them in time along with other powers." The leader replied ominously then turned towards Skykit. "I heard that Snowkit died. Care to explain. _So Icestorm did tell him._ All of her littermates gasped in shock besides Littlekit.

She silently thanked Starclan that she had a good memory as she repeated the story that Littlekit had made up. After she finished the story she shuffled her paws and looked at the ground.

" you must tell no one." Smoketail spoke for the first time giving his kits a long, pleading stare as if asking _did you know?_ The five kits nodded viciously and Skykit mouthed _no_ to the Thunderclan deputy and he gave her a small nod.

"I have air." Skykit mumbled quietly while Littlekit nodded slowly in agreement. _Well now everyone's nodded!_ She thought before Boulderkit intrupted her thoughts. "Yeah! She can read the wind!"

Skykits' shoulders dropped at the sound of her brothers enthusiastic meow. He had no idea of what she had done to poor Snowkit. _He probably hates me right know in Starclan._ She thought looking at her paws in shame.

They followed Smoketail and Brownpool out of the den and in the busy camp. Blackwhisker, Dawnheart, and Shadeclaw had just gotten back from the hunting potral each carrying piece of prey. Bluetail and Redpelt were doing a mock fight at the side of the clearing and a few moments later Blazeheart joined in.

 _They all look so peaceful._ Skykit thought are she gazed around the clearing at the haply and content faces. Her thoughts were intrupted by Willowkit who started bouncing up and down in front of her face. "Come on Skykit! Let's play tag!"

 _Does she not wonder about what happened to Snowkit?_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join behind highledge for a clan meeting!" Acornstar yowled standing on the overhang. _Well that was... Unexpected. There must be a reason._ Skykit figured sitting down beside Icestorm. Willlowkit let out a disappointed sigh before sitting down as well.

 **The strange strange chapter**

 **There just kits, they don't understand the prophecy.**

 **Littlekit:what?**

 **Sunmist: read review and follow! See you all later.**


End file.
